Brown Red Pink
by shadowmarialove
Summary: His hair was once brown, he knows this.He passed a mirror and saw his hair,Red.But now gone was the Red and Pink there was. His hair was Brown, Red, Pink.All he could see was Brown, Red, Pink.


**Yo! Kora~ Hello I came up with this fic the same night I came up with "When the Sky Turns Red" Kinda weird story hahahaha anyway this one is weird too. An if you have read one of my stories than you already know I don't care if your reviews are mean, horrible, gross or nice, fantastic, awesome you name it. Every one has a different opinion. Mmmm just give me pointers, that is all I will ask for!**

**Anyway on to the story! Let's us travel Youthfully! YOUTH! ahahaha couldn't help it.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Only the crazy Idea!**

* * *

Brown

.

.

.

.

**Red**

.

.

.

.

.

_Pink_

.

.

.

.

B

r

o

w

n

.

.

.

.

.

.

**R**

**e**

**d**

.

.

.

.

_P_

_i_

_n_

_k_

.

.

.

.

.

His hair was once brown, he knows this. It was for a few years that his hair remained brown, until they caught him. The monsters _his own father _created.

_Natsu be a good boy and obey._

He remembers the pain, and how they made him kill to survive. He was the best in their game. Their little twisted game. He had to be the best and always win or he wouldn't survive to see the light again. He didn't want to die, so he fought and killed. And blood would stain his hands. His small chubby hands that couldn't do more than kill. He was only three and he knew pain.

They would torture the rest of them. They were d-i-s-o-b-e-d-i-e-n-t. He obeyed so he could be safe and unhurt. How could he kill them when injured? He couldn't, so he obeyed. The rest of them didn't like him and were afraid of him. He kept his distance. He didn't want to grow attached to them and regret killing them. He would do anything to see the sun again. The light shining on his face, the warmth he would feel. And when he finally felt warm and saw the light then he would know he was safe. Then he wouldn't have to kill anymore and he would be _free._

Years passed and when he was six he finally escaped and killed them all. He went into a river and washed himself, never noticing his reflection. He left, and went into a town far away from the forest. He walked and walked and walked. _Why were they staring? WHY were they staring?_ He truly didn't know what they were looking at. Suddenly panic flooded his system. _Did they know? Would they know he killed their children? Husband. Wife. Son. Daughter. Grandfather. Grandmother. __**dead, Dead, DEAD!**__ Would they __**kill **__him too? He barely got his __**free**__dom, he didn't want to d__**i**__e__**!**_ He passed a mirror and saw his hair.

**Red**

**.**

**.**

**Blood**

**.**

**.**

**Bodies**

**.**

**.**

**Screams**

He started running without knowing. Going deeper into the outskirts of the city. Deeper, deeper, deeper into the forest. He found a river and washed and washed, but the color would not leave his hair. He met Igneel there. He looked at him curiously. Staring in wonder at the boy who cried while on water. He took him in and Natsu forgot until he saw his reflection and he remembered. But now gone was the **Red** and _Pink_ there was.

_Pink… pink…pink_ the color of the _Mistress_. With her _pink _eyes that were **red **but then _pink._ He killed her and she became ugly with red on her face. Her _pink_ eyes wide in horror.

Years passed and he went on to Fairy Tail. No one had talked to him about it, and he hadn't looked at his reflection. Always turning his head and looking elsewhere when he caught site of a mirror or glass. When water was near he would close his eyes until the smell of trees met his nose. He would never turn back. For if he did and looked, he would s**e**_e_ them and hear their s**c**_r_e**a**_m_s that haunted his sleep. But one day it happened. Somebody asked. Someone had dared and he wouldn't last. All was quiet Erza had asked, what was on everyone's mind, since the day he came by. He had just brought Lucy into the guild and now she made Erza ask him. He stayed silent and Erza understood, but Lucy persisted and committed a s**i**_n_. For out was a mirror and he looked. His hair was Brown, **Red**, _Pink. Bodies_**.Blood**. _Mistress_. K**i**l**l. **He screamed with terror and fell of the chair, down into the cold floor. Rocking back **and** _forth_ back **and** _forth_ with hands on his ears, for he could hear their s**c**_r_e**a**_m_s. They tried to help, they really did, but he screamed and screamed. Sobbing and crying. And all you could hear were his screams and words.

"Brown!_,_**Red!****_, _**_Pink!"_

And their faces showed confusion and worry, and they tried to help, they really did. But once again Lucy committed a sin and dropped the mirror when he had screamed in pain and cold terror. His head full of blood. Little p**i**_e_c**e**_s_ of glass broken. He stopped screaming and he remembered some more. He started trashing and crying screams of agony, and they couldn't do anything but wait for Poluchka, with tears on their eyes.

_They tried to help, they really did, but all he could see was _Brown, **Red, **_Pink_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Honestly speaking...was it deppressing and sad? Oh well the inspiration comes and goes...in really weird times, when I should be asleep...Mmmm anyway hope you liked it ...or not. :)**


End file.
